This proposal requests support for an EMBO Workshop on the Cell and Molecular Biology of Chlamydomonas, to be held in May 27, 2008 to June 1, 2008 in Hyeres, France. The conference is the biennial meeting for all researchers studying the green algal system Chlamydomonas. Chlamydomonas is an excellent model organism for research in cell biology, genetics, biochemistry, biophysics, plant physiology, evolution, and genomics. The conference brings together investigators from different fields and disciplines, allowing them to integrate their specialized vision of these organisms into a broader perspective. Three overarching themes for the conference are Chlamydomonas and Medicine, Chlamydomonas and Energy, and Chlamydomonas Biology. The research community will have the opportunity to present and discuss new results. Poster presentations, platform sessions, and workshops provide the structure for exchange of information and will provide an opportunity to discuss the development of technology and of experimental resources. The conference will facilitate discussion and planning of joint efforts to exploit information from the recently completed genome sequence. The conference promotes participation by all members of the research community. Graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and assistant professors are encouraged to present their work during platform and poster sessions. Women and minorities are encouraged to give talks and presentations. The conference will provide excellent opportunities for researchers to experience personal contacts with other workers from the geographically diverse Chlamydomonas community which includes persons from North America, Europe, Asia, and Australia. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]